brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Items
This page is about obtainable items that helps or boost the player in the game in certain ways which can be consumables or permanent items. Consumables *[[Band_Games#New_Magic_Items|'Max Elixir/Level Potion']]: Instantly levels up any of your brawler to level 10 with both star powers **Rarity: Equivalent to an brawler **Capacity: 3 *[[Band_Games#New_Magic_Items|'Immunity Potion I']]: You will not lose any trophies for 1 hours (not on season resets) **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 5 *'Immunity Potion II': You will not lose any trophies for 1 days (not on season resets) **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 *'Padlock': Ability to ban any player of your choice in the game for 1 days, legally accepted by Supercell **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 2 *'???': Temporarily makes all your brawlers to max level 10 with both star powers for 1 days **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 3 *'Gold Ore': You can convert it to trophies (10 3v3 wins worth of trophies) **Rarity: Equivalent to an brawler **Capacity: 3 Mystery Boxes : : The box level corresponds to its rarity colour, example Mystery Box I is blue in colour. *'Mystery Box Nulla': Contains random prizes **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 **Could be: ***30 gems ***A Brawler ***80 gems skin ***600 coins ***150 power points ***20 tickets ***500 star points ***600 token doublers ***A big box *'Mystery Box I': Contains random prizes **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 **Could be: ***80 gems ***A Brawler ***A 80 gems skin ***1400 coins ***350 power points ***60 tickets ***2500 star points ***1600 token doublers ***A Mega box *'Mystery Box II': Contains random prizes **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 **Could be: ***170 gems ***An Brawler ***A 150 gems skin ***A 80 gems skin (seasonal) ***Star Shelly skin ***3000 coins ***750 power points ***120 tickets ***5000 star points ***3200 token doublers ***A random star power *'Mystery Box III': Contains random prizes **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 **Could be: ***350 gems ***A Brawler ***A 300 gems skin ***A 150 gems skin (seasonal) ***6000 coins ***1420 power points ***240 tickets ***10000 star points ***6400 token doublers ***2 star powers of your choice *'Mystery Box IV': Contains random prizes **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 **Could be: ***700 gems ***A Brawler ***12000 coins ***480 tickets ***20000 star points ***12800 token doublers ***4 star powers of your choice ***5 random star powers Probability of getting the following items from most likely to least likely: *Coins tied with Power points, Tickets, Star points, Box(es), Token doublers, Star powers, Regular skins *Gems tied with Seasonal skins Permanents *[[Band_Games#New_Magic_Items|'Magic trophy cup']]: You will gain +1 trophies net for every match. **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 *'Friendship Bracelet': Increase max friends count by 100 **Rarity: Equivalent to a brawler **Capacity: 1 *'Golden Ticket': Cannot be depleted, allows you to play ticketed events unlimited times with 1x rewards, as long as you have the time to play. Using regular tickets can still bet for more than 1 tickets at a time. *Rarity: Complete the Charlie and the chocolate factory Tournement. *Capacity: 1 Trivia *The item Friendship Bracelet is based on one of Emz's voicelines. Category:Informational Pages